Disclosed in U.S. 4,512,630 is a known optical fiber connector comprising, a connector body fabricated directly on an optical fiber in a molding die cavity, by aligning the fiber coaxial within the cavity, and by molding the connector body to the fiber. U.S. 4,834,487 discloses molding an alignment ferrule of an optical fiber connector.
Each of U.S. 4,173,389 and 4,264,128 discloses an optical fiber connector with a connector body, in part, molded directly on an optical fiber in a molding die cavity, and, in part, an insert that surrounds the fiber in the die cavity prior to molding.